This disclosure generally relates to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to configuration of a new enrollee device in a home communication network.
Home communication networks may comprise one or more networking technologies (e.g., various combinations that may include wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication (PLC) technologies, multimedia over coaxial (MoCA), IEEE 1901, Ethernet, etc.). A home communication network may also be referred to as a hybrid communication network, home environment network, mixed communication network, or simply a “home network.” Typically, the communication mechanisms and protocol specifics (e.g., device and topology discovery protocols, bridging protocols, etc.) are unique to each networking technology.
Some devices that are expected to be used in the home network may be considered a “headless” device. Headless devices are devices which do not have a graphical user interface. Furthermore, headless devices may use one or more networking technology associated with a home network. Examples of headless devices might include sensors, light bulbs, cameras, actuators, appliances, game controllers, audio equipment or other devices that may be capable of communicating via the home network but which may not have a graphical user interface due to commercial or technical limitations. In addition to headless devices, some devices are hard to reach (e.g. light bulb, motion sensors, etc., such as devices that may be utilized on a ceiling). These devices may be considered “unreachable” devices due to their physical placement.
A new device introduced to a home network is referred to as a new enrollee device because it must be configured (e.g. via an enrollment process) with various network configurations and settings. However, initial network configuration of a headless or unreachable device is currently difficult due to the lack of a graphical user interface. In order to configure headless or unreachable devices, configuration of such a device may require an out of band channel. An administrator of home network devices may be non-technical or have difficulty with current process used to configure a headless or unreachable device to operate in the home network.